


Очки

by Midzukawa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midzukawa/pseuds/Midzukawa
Summary: Капитан носит очки. Вероятно, этому есть веское обоснование. Я не знаю его, но я не чувствую, что желание узнать достаточно сильно, чтобы отвлечь меня от того факта, что... Капитан носит очки.





	Очки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496363) by [theproblematique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproblematique/pseuds/theproblematique). 



> This work is a translation. Unfortunately, when I translated it, I wasnt registered yet and couldnt request permission. Tell me if I should delete it. And I'm sorry.
> 
> Этот фанфик – перевод. Когда я его переводила, еще не была зарегистрирована, поэтому уведомляю автора сейчас.

Капитан носит очки. Вероятно, этому есть веское обоснование. Я не знаю его, но желание узнать недостаточно сильно, чтобы отвлечь меня от того факта, что… капитан носит очки. Они не меняют его внешность… чрезмерно. Я слышал, что среди людей их ношение является признаком интеллекта, возможно, из-за того, что две сотни лет назад только самые образованные из их числа умели и имели возможность читать. Однако мне кажется, что очки не делают Джи… капитана умнее на вид, потому что, очевидно, его навыки в любом случае уже блестящи (слово «блестящи», по сути, может одинаково относиться как к его физическим данным, так и к умственным, но не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение), и было бы нелогично думать, что аксессуар сможет повлиять на его умственные способности. И способность принимать жизнеспособные решения в невозможных — почти невозможных — ситуациях, заведомо неспособных окончиться благополучно.

Я не могу не отметить, что они обеспечивают дополнительную эстетическую привлекательность тем, что увеличивают зрачки, очевидно, из-за выпуклой линзы, использующейся в производстве многих микроскопов и других увеличительных приборов. Однако сейчас этот факт несущественен. Существенна только радужная оболочка капитана и взгляд, устремленный в читаемый им доклад, в то время как его очки медленно, очень медленно (со скоростью примерно 0,00013 метров в секунду, на самом деле) скользят вниз. Я не могу интерпретировать ощущения своего собственного тела при виде этого, и не могу оправдать тот возникший на мгновение в моем сознании образ, где капитан надел очки…

Только очки.

***

 

— Капитан. Вы в очках.

Голос прозвучал ближе, чем он ожидал, а тон… отличался от стандартного тона коммандера.

— Замечаете очевидное, мистер Спок, — рассеяно отозвался Кирк, ну, или настолько рассеяно, насколько мог позволить себе, стоя рядом со своим первым офицером.

— Вам обычно не требуются для чтения очки.

— Ага, — ему потребовалось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы продолжить неотрывно смотреть в падд перед собой, а не на Спока, когда он поправлял указательным пальцем съехавшие очки (и если бы Кирк в этот момент все же посмотрел на своего коммандера, то, вероятно, был бы шокирован выражением его лица), — но головные боли, считай, не прекращались, и Боунс в конце концов выписал мне их. Для совсем крошечных букв.

— Значит, теперь вы носите очки.

— Э… да.

Джим в сомнении уставился на его голубую рубашку, желая, чтобы это каким-то магическим образом помогло дополнить его мысленный труд: Понимание Спока: практическое руководство капитана по работе с полувулканцем в… ну, как он только что понял… очень жаркой форме.

— Несмотря на тот факт, что обычно вы их не носите, — тон Спока был определенно странным.

Бороться с желанием поднять голову было невероятно сложно, но Джим использовал каждую частичку своего самоконтроля и справился.

— В точку.

— Вы надеваете их во всех подобных случаях.

— В самом деле, — удивительно, сколько различных способов повторения одной и той же фразы знал Спок.

— Поэтому я могу сделать вывод, что ношение очков — настоятельная необходимость?

— Я бы не надевал их в ином случае, правда же? — Джим, наконец, поднял голову, проскользив взглядом по изящному стану своего первого офицера, только чтобы увидеть, как Спок немедленно отводит взгляд. Это был какой-то странный разговор, даже для Спока. Вулканцы обычно осознают момент, когда нужно прекратить уточнения. Кроме того, да, Джим надел очки, но зачем иначе навыки наблюдения, если необходимо переспрашивать каждый факт? Может, Спок пытался поговорить? Но нет, он не стал бы, не в середине двойной смены. Тогда какого черта?

Когда Спок никак не отреагировал, не начал двигаться и не заговорил (он вообще-то, просто стоял и смотрел в космос… буквально), Джим решил пошутить. Он вызывающе поднял брови и позволил тону своего голоса снизиться до интимной хрипотцы.

— Или ты считаешь, что я выгляжу сексуально в них?

К несчастью, именно этот момент выбрали все присутствующие, чтобы замолчать, потому что его слова разнеслись по всему мостику. Подозрительный шепот и хихиканья прокатились от пульта управления, но Джим проигнорировал их. Похоже, Спок его не услышал, хотя это казалось невероятном, потому что все остальные, несомненно, услышали, и об этом красноречиво говорило выражение лица Ухуры, а она находилась от них дальше всех, только-только заходя в помещение. К тому же, его коммандер обладал супер-вулканским суперслухом.

– Шутка, Спок. Это была всего лишь шутка. 

Спок кивнул, все еще не смотря на Кирка и не возвращаясь на свое место.

— Извини, — добавил Джим, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Вам не нужно извиняться, я понимаю, что вы пытались быть «забавным».

— Да, получилось отлично, — Джим усмехнулся, решив, что так и было.

Брови вулканца поползли вверх и Спок, наконец, уставился на него сверху вниз. В этом взгляде и в потоке грязных мыслей, обрушившихся на Джима в это мгновение, было что-то неправильное.

— Теперь смысл ваших словах ускользает от меня. Раньше вы казались недовольным, однако вы извиняетесь…

— Это была ирония. Опять. Извини, просто… просто забудь об этом, ладно? — Кирк улыбнулся. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? 

— Нет, капитан.

— О, — но почему тогда он подошел? — Точно?

— Да, капитан.

— И у тебя нет веских причин прийти сюда и поговорить со мной? — почему в этот момент все его существо переполнилось каким-то смехотворным глупым ликованием? О, боже, он влюбляется в Спока с каждой секундой только сильнее.

Дерьмо.

— В данным момент ваша мудрость и ваши советы мне не требуются.

Джим не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Моя мудрость?

— Возможно, неверный подбор слов, — уголки губ Спока дрогнули, и он развернулся и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

Дважды дерьмо. Джим хотел, чтобы Спок вернулся.

Так что он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что вырывалось из его груди, быстрым, отчаянным и, несомненно, очень глупым, и Спок был всего в нескольких футах, а Джим капитан, который старался никогда не вести себя непрофессионально, по крайней мере, на работе, и…

— Подожди!

Спок в своей привычный манере медленно развернулся. Джим хотел бы обладать подобной кошачьей грацией, потому что, в отличие от вулканца, сейчас неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу, а потом поспешил натянуть на лицо стандартное самоуверенное выражение.

— Да, капитан?

— Эм, подойди сюда. Ты, мм, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо.

-… с отчетом. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пояснил мне кое-что в отчете, — Кирк лихорадочно пытался придумать причину, объясняя которую он не будет выглядеть, как жалкий идиот, которым он и был. И вдруг его взгляд опустился на падд. — С этим отчетом, — иррациональное чувство торжества накрыло его, и Джим взмахнул рукой, подзывая к себе офицера. Проблема была в том, что конечно же, он не мог сделать это как любой нормальный (вменяемый) человек, поэтому его пальцы неожиданно сложились в нечто гораздо более неприличное, чем он хотел.

Спок остался стоять, где и стоял, и даже не сбился с четкого ритма вдохов и выдохов, как будто допустимый уровень неадекватности с его точки зрения капитан еще не превысил. Даже если в его глазах и промелькнуло что-то, что Джим не смог разобрать, это что-то наверняка просто кричало о спокойствии, подавлении и самоконтроле. Кирк обнаружил, что не винит Спока, на самом деле. На самом деле, это у него здесь были какие-то проблемы.

— Очаровательно, — Спок, по-видимому, перезагрузил, наконец свой мозг, и двинулся в сторону Джима.

Полувулканец не стал замечать, что их компьютеры были довольно точными во всем, что касалось правил и порядка заполнения отчетов (и неважно, что Джим ненавидел эту способность командования Звездного Флота преподносить что-то простое настолько запутанным и витиеватым, что слог Спока казался легчайшим для понимания), а вместо этого замер в ожидании пояснения.

— Хорошо, отлично. Вот здесь, — Джим снова опустился в свое капитанское кресло, указав пальцев на строчку в падде, побуждая Спока читать через его плечо, на мгновение забыв, что это означает, что тот будет действительно читать через его плечо.

Теплое дыхание вулканца — слишком теплое по человеческим меркам — ощущалось, будто горячий пар, обдающий нижнюю часть шеи Кирка и спускающийся по спине, и невероятное осознание того факта, что Спок действительно стоит у него за спиной перегрузило нервную систему Джима. Он замер на месте, широко распахнув глаза, мысленно умоляя свой организм успокоиться, прежде чем он успеет совершить что-то по-настоящему глупое.

— Капитан? Могу я уточнить характер вашего замешательства?

Джим решил притвориться, что Спока не существует, и просто заниматься тем, чем он и должен был, пока звук глотания не отвлек его.

— Вот. Здесь. Просто прочитай.

Это дало ему предлог, чтобы отодвинуться и отдохнуть, устало уложив голову на скрещенные руки и сняв очки, мечтая, чтобы его либидо прекратило вести себя так, как будто он был пятнадцатилетним подростком.

— Я понял, — произнес Спок, наконец, отдавая Джиму планшет. — Я считаю, что вашу проблему с этим ответом легко определить.

— Да, хорошо, я думаю, что, если мы вернемся к Директиве №1, то решение капитана Арчера будет иметь смысл, верно?

— Но я вижу, что автор доклада ссылается на пункт 2.4…

— Да, конечно, но это была просто поправка, сделанная в слу…

— И все же можно посчитать планету Гаран исключением, поскольку…

— Я знаю, но факт остается фактом, мистер Спок, что они столкнулись с обломками и использовали их для дальнейшего развития собственных технологий со скоростью…

— … далекой от идеала? Возможно, однако, учитывая предполагаемое облучение, временная дуга не была существенно изменена, так что они уже обладали существенной вероятностью развития технологий в будущем…

— Никакого вмешательства — значит, никакого вмешательства, никакого контактирования, если только это не необходимость или не неизбежность. Этот случай ни то, ни другое, и я удивлен, что ты…

— Я просто пытаюсь объяснить аргументацию адмирала, не прибегая к чрезмерному…

— Знаю, спасибо, но я…

— Это не значит, что я согласен с его решением. Вне зависимости от обстоятельств, указанных в пункте 2.4, и которые не обязательно имели место быть в данном случае, я полагаю, что здесь все «зависит от вас», как выражаются люди, и вашего желания подавать или же не подавать официальную жалобу…

— Да. Но поэтому мне и трудно определиться.

— В особенности с учетом обстоятельств.

— Да. Да… спасибо, что помог разобраться. Думаю, теперь я знаю, что делать.

Рядом Сулу наклонился к Чехову и недоверчиво прошептал:

— Ты понял хоть что-нибудь?

Чехов покачал головой, но, с другой стороны, капитан и мистер Спок довольно часто вели длинные пространные разговоры, заканчивая друг за друга предложения, мысленно понимая, что другой имел в виду без необходимости пояснять. Оба были слишком умными, подумал семнадцатилетний гений и знающе вздохнул. Он улыбнулся Сулу и притворился, что работает, чтобы слушать обмен мнениями, происходящий в паре футов.

— Всегда пожалуйста, капитан. Я рад быть полезным.

И вдруг жар дыхания офицера снова коснулось уха Джима, а их разговор уже закончился, и Кирк вдруг очень четко это осознал, и еще теперь, когда он знал, про существование губ Спока, ему стало очень сложно сосредоточиться.

Тот факт, что он смог продолжить беседу, не думая о том, насколько близко стоит его коммандер, стал огромным облегчением.

К сожалению, у него не осталось никакого повода задерживать Спока рядом с собой. И вообще это глупо, твердо сказал он себе. Спок уже помог ему принять сомнительное решение насчет одного из лучших адмиралов Звездного Флота. Его корабль рухнул на обитаемую планету под названием Гара V, ошарашив местных уровнем своего технического прогресса, и Энтрепрайзу пришлось помогать с первым контактом с населением.

— Хорошо, мистер Спок. Можете вернуться на свое место.

Джим снова надел очки, а потом понял, что офицер ждал, пока он совершит это действие, прежде чем отвернуться.

— Так… тебе больше ничего не нужно? — спросил Кирк на всякий случай, не особенно на что-то надеясь.

— Ничего, что вы могли бы себе позволить, капитан.

Ладно… что? 

— И все же?.. — упорствовал он. И все бесполезно, Спок отвернулся с сверкающим в глазах весельем, не отразившимся на лице (как он вообще это сделал?)

Очень тихо Джим произнес:

— Я дам тебе все, чего только не пожелаешь, – его голос прозвучал очень грубо, но по-настоящему на этот раз, пока он говорил имея в виду вещи, о которых не говорил обычно ни с кем. Но в тоне Спока он услышал что-то, что-то волнующее, что проскальзывало и в его голосе, когда он убеждал себя, что подобные сны — это норма.

Спок резко развернулся, а на лице его застыло слегка смущенное выражение.

Вот дерьмо, он услышал.

И что теперь?

Джим поправил очки, сдвинув их выше по переносице рефлекторным движением, чтобы дать себе время подумать. И, кажется, на этом лицо коммандера дернулось, пока не застыло привычной маской, и он будто бы просто замер, ожидая объяснений…

Как, ну как он забыл, что у вулканцев супер-слух? Что, если теперь Спок не захочет с Джимом работать? Хуже того, что, если теперь Спок… ненавидит его?

Джим подмигнул и ухмыльнулся самым нахальным образом.

Как будто и надеялся, что коммандер услышит.

Фантастически.

Это был рефлекс, честное слово, всего лишь защитный механизм! Его тело им всегда пользовалось, принимая обычный надменный вид, и он этого даже не чувствовал (ну ладно, может быть, иногда чувствовал, ладно, часто, почти всегда, но он ничего не мог поделать с тем, кто он есть, правда? Дело в том, что прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, «надменность» и «нахальство» были последними в списке чувств, которые он сейчас испытывал). Иногда внешность Джима вводила окружающих в заблуждение, и не только потому, что он являлся идеальным образцом мужской красоты, а потому, что тогда ему приписывали эмоции, которых он не испытывал. Как сейчас. Совершенно точно ошибочно, бездумно, инстинктивно… черт.

И его гениальный мозг никак не помогал, за исключением того, что где-то на задворках сознания вычислял очередную десятитысячную долю числа Пи, так что все, что он мог, это сделать вот этот дурацкий жест, из-за которого Спок совершенно точно взбесится и, вероятно, убьет его, а еще хуже, подавит сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте и Джим никогда не увидит его снова…

Джим был так занят, что совершенно упустил момент, когда его офицер покраснел до самого восхитительного оттенка зеленого.

Ох…

Ну и скажите ему сейчас, что теперь?

Спок злился? Смутился из-за слов Джима настолько, что покраснел? Был ли сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы телепортироваться куда-нибудь подальше?

Но Спок все еще не двигался, а Джим сидел в своем кресле и все еще ухмылялся (как он смог сохранить это выражение, не став похожим на маньяка с закрытыми глазами учитывая, какую панику он испытывал, Кирк и сам не представлял). Приборы на соседних станциях гудели, а звук клацанья по паддам стал вдруг ошеломляюще громким, настолько, что Джим не смог больше терпеть.

Он одним слитным движением поднялся на ноги, готовый извиниться и попросить Спока забыть произошедшее.

Как вдруг Спок двинулся. То есть, конечно, он сам бы сказал, что перенес большую часть своего веса на другую ногу, чтобы максимизировать свой физический комфорт, и, следовательно поддерживать хорошую осанку, что в конечном итоге приведет к большей эффективности работы. И после этого очень человеческого движения, Спок кивнул Джиму, и…

…возможно ли это вообще?..

Улыбнулся.

Крошечной, совершенно очаровательной улыбкой.

Кирк застыл, его челюсть совершенно не эстетично расслабилась и рот приоткрылся, и он отказался от всех притязаний на доверие. Это действительно была улыбка? Он не хотел придушить/ударить/любым другим образом нанести телесные повреждения своему капитану за его возмутительное поведение? Правильно Джим прочитал его выражение лица?

Джим шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на окружающих, которые с экстатическим восторгом смотрели на неожиданное развлечение.

Такой красивый, очень любезно сообщил ему его разум (спасибо тебе, якобы гениальный кусок дерьма). Но это было правдой, в резком свете и на фоне непроглядной черноты космоса Спок выглядел… потрясающе. Потрясающе. Совершенно точно — потрясающе, на самом деле. Его темные глаза блестели, а уголки губ приподнялись в самом симпатичном проявлении эмоций, которое Джим когда-либо видел. Спок был офигительно прекрасен, не только невероятно горяч (хотя и это тоже, даже слишком). Настолько, что Джим чувствовал себя парализованным и моментально поглупевшим. Не в состоянии даже связно говорить.

Наконец, он мудро улыбнулся, хотя не имел понятия, что вообще происходит, и тяжело выдохнул, неуверенный, как провел последние пять минут.

Джим и не представлял себе, что план Спока состоял в том, чтобы делать это как можно чаще, как раз потому, что то, что сделал коммандер, почти убило его на том самом месте, где он стоял (может, слегка трясся, но все еще ровно стоял, черт возьми!).

Спок мягко подмигнул.

Подмигнул.

Мило и неуверенно, и в то же время игриво, и дерзко, и это заставило ноги Джима подкоситься и превратиться в кашу, как и его мозг.

А затем Спок повернулся и решительно пошел обратно на свое место. Джим попытался сделать то же самое, за исключением того, что он просто рухнул в свое кресло с громким выдохом, будучи не в состоянии бороться с ослепительно-счастливой улыбкой.

Всем вокруг пришлось отвести взгляды на мгновение, прежде чем обменяться радостными улыбками, преисполненными триумфа.


End file.
